Collecting payments for goods and services provided is a critical function of businesses, particularly where it may be necessary or preferable to bill for services or products subsequent to providing them to a beneficiary (e.g., a customer). Convenience in making payments is of importance to many customers, and the payment experience for remitting payments for billed charges can significantly impact an impression of customers for a business. Computing systems have greatly improved capability of businesses to track and manage collection of payments. The Internet provides a convenient medium for customers to make payments. Nevertheless, current billing systems lack functionality to provide features that would enhance effectiveness of payment collections for businesses. Similarly, current billing systems are fragmented and incomplete and lack functionality to provide features that provide a positive customer payment experience, thus producing confusion and frustration for customers and turning a positive experience into an overall negative experience with the business.